


崽崽上线

by YXS05



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 08:12:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19314172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXS05/pseuds/YXS05





	崽崽上线

“疼就抓着我。”Riots把一只触手伸到Drake面前，它看着对方苍白着脸倒吸气的样子，自己也像在经历那种痛苦一样难受。它能很深切的体会到他的痛苦，但这种痛苦它无法分担，也无法阻止。

Drake现在看上去像一个有八九个月身孕的女人。他穿着自己的家居服，上衣的扣子下排全开，露出高高突起的肚子。躺在Riots怀里的他在不停地因为胀痛而小幅抽搐，因为肚子里的小家伙们一点也不安分的运动。

“不…不是…不是很疼…”Drake在完整的说完这句话之后，再次倒吸了一口凉气。“觉得忍受不了了，我就把它们拎出来。”Riots对于它宿主的顽固已经有了初步的了解，它的宿主称之为对科学的坚持。

Riots只觉得他特别会逞强。

“它们会咬破你的肚子爬出来，所以你真的疼起来一定要告诉我。”Riots摸着它宿主的脸，舌头在肚皮上舔舐企图缓解这种痛苦，“早知道就把它们丢进别的东西的肚子里…”

“没…关系…我可以…”Drake浅浅的笑了出来，带着抽痛的表情加上笑容有一点诡异。“呜…”没等Riots开口，他的表情骤变，脸在一瞬间失去了所有血色，“啊！”

“忍着点。”Riots立刻行动起来，它变化成刀的触手在肚皮上犹豫了一下，Drake再次惨叫了一身，它才下手把肚皮划开一个大口，鲜血涌出。Riots迅速从里面勾出来三坨蠕动的东西，嫌弃里带着恼怒地甩在地上，然后它立刻开始帮Drake治愈伤口。

肚皮以肉眼可见的速度回复之前的光滑平整，Riots能治愈身体上的伤口，但没办法帮Drake恢复力气，所以它的宿主因为疲惫和痛楚而昏睡过去。

“看着我干什么？去找那几只猫！”Riots现在才有空来关心地上的那三坨灰色小家伙。它们在Riots没好气的出声之后，纷纷爬向了床旁边笼子里的七只猫。

在笼子前面犹豫了一会儿，它们分头融入了三只猫，猫在最初的尖叫之后，平复了下来。被融入的三只抽搐了几下，三只灰色程度不同的小“Riots”把宿主包裹住，露出了自己原本的面容。

它们比Riots小太多，也就一只猫大小，它们很快把身边剩下的四只猫吃掉，然后透过笼子的间隙“流”了出来，一路向Riots的方向滚动过来，不约而同地把目光对准Riots怀里的人类男人。

三个小家伙停在床尾的位置，它们能感受到前面的男人身上有母体的味道，但是出于强大同类Riots的恐惧，都止步不前。

一大三小就这么僵持地对峙着，Riots完全没有要允许他们过来的意思，反而用触手再次紧紧裹住了Drake，后者因为它的动作皱起眉头，睁开了眼睛。

Drake朦胧的看到床脚有三个灰色的小东西，他抬手揉了一下自己的眼睛，Riots低沉的声音传来，“醒了？”“嗯？”Drake眼前的三坨灰清晰起来之后，他还没反应过来它们是什么，其中的一只就试探着想靠近他，Riots毫不犹豫地在它前面挡了一根触手。

“它们？！”Drake的思维在接上线之后，他立刻激动的叫了起来，但是因为太虚弱也只是普通的音量。“它们就是你的后代吗Riots？”

“算。”Riots顺着他的意思坐起来，Drake很兴奋地看着它们，三小只因为他的目光都蠢蠢欲动地想靠过来，在Drake尝试着向它们伸手之后，它们克服了对Riots的恐惧高速爬过来。

“Riots？！”Drake看着Riots的触手把它们掀翻到床下，第一次对Riots叫起来，“你在干什么？”“赶走。”Riots的声音很平淡，它把Drake的头扭过来和自己对视，“它们会对寄主有特别的情感，在我们的世界里寄主会因为我们的出生而死亡，但你没有，它们对你很感兴趣。”

“那就让它们过来！”Drake没时间去了解眼前这家伙到底想表达什么，那三个小家伙让他兴奋极了，他甚至想要趴下去帮它们爬上来。“别动。”Riots强制的把他拉住，三个小家伙也很顽强的再次爬了上来。

“让它们过来。”Drake抓住Riots又一次伸向它们的手，语气里带上一点点哀求，“有你在，它们伤害不了我的，对吧？”“嗯？”Riots因为这句话愣了一下，手也放了回来，“当然。”它回答。

“那就让它们过来？毕竟是你的后代，我也想了解它们。”Drake本来就很疲惫，说话的语气自然就软了很多。“你小心一点，它们小的时候比较不受控。”Riots觉得自己根本没办法抵抗宿主这样的语气，它很容易就妥协了。

在Riots把挡在中间的触手收回来之后，Drake急切的伸出手，三个小家伙也立刻窜了上来，但就在即将接触Drake的时候，它们同时停了下来，最前面的一只的眼睛看着眼前的手，伸出触手，尝试着碰了一下。

“来。”Drake像哄小孩子一样轻声说，三只小东西立刻就顺着他的手臂爬到它身上，三只停在Drake的腹部，齐齐抬着头看他。

“你小时候也这样吗？”Drake问。看着三个小家伙似乎很害羞地看着他的样子，Drake笑着摸了摸其中一个的头部，它顺从的缩了一下脖子，小利齿露出来笑了。

“不会，我出生在乱葬岗，我要跟别的新生体抢夺食物，杀死对方吃掉对方，然后活下去。”Riots很坦率地说，“我可没空来做讨好寄主的事情。”

听到它的话，Drake皱起眉沉默了。“你在同情我？”Riots龇起牙笑了，“那是弱者才需要的，我不需要。”

“不，Riots。那种感情不叫同情。”Drake说，他转身把手伸向Riots，把它高大身躯上的脑袋拉近自己，他的眼里带着心疼，“那叫爱。”他说完，吻上了Riots的脸侧。

此时的Riots才没空去管什么同情什么爱，它一把把辛辛苦苦爬到寄主身上的三个小家伙再次扫了下去，翻身就把Drake压在身下，舌头横扫进他的嘴里。

这就是在向它求偶，没别的解释了。

 

另外一边的Eddie和Venom被三个小家伙弄的十分烦躁。它们寄生在了三只宠物狗身上，一只萨摩，两只哈士奇。

于是它们的智商很完美的和宿主互融，变成了三个十足的捣蛋鬼。“把那东西放下！”这是Eddie第N次对那只红色的小家伙说这句话。化成原型寄生物的小红“Venom”手里是一打全新的纸巾。

“Eddie，让它玩嘛。”Venom懒洋洋的声音传进Eddie耳朵里，让他更加恼火了，“这群东西是你弄出来的！你解决！”“是我们弄出来的。”Venom把自己从宿主身体里分出开一些，它巨大的身体从后方紧紧的抱住对方。

“放下你手里的东西，把它们叫过来。”Venom很轻巧的对红色小东西说，后者立刻把手里的东西一扔，“滚”去找它的两个兄弟了。

“F**k？！你话这么管用你刚刚为什么不说话？！”Eddie觉得自己要气炸了，前几天把它们弄出来把他整的半死，它们虽然和他很亲昵，但是劣行不改，屡教不改！

“可能只是因为它们听不懂你的话吧…”Venom一语道破关键。“你的意思是我这几天说了这么多它们都没听懂？”Eddie忍无可忍了，他狠狠地超Venom打了几拳，虽然心里很清楚这家伙不会有任何感觉，还是很坚持的在打。

“Eddie…”Venom知道这个时候撒娇是有用的，它指着爬过来的三个小家伙，“它们来了。”

于是Eddie在给了Venom的“脸”一巴掌之后，十分敬业的开始给三个小家伙教导有关于不能吃人，不能乱跑，不能乱寄生，不能……N条规矩。Venom必然而然的充当了翻译的角色。

后来呢？当然是在“父亲”Venom有意无意地纵容下，该怎么样还是怎么样啦。


End file.
